Remembering Sunday
by futurewoman23
Summary: Every Sunday he remembers her. He remembers the traditions they shared. He remembers what ticked her off, and what made her the number one joyful person in the world. He remembers these things.


**_Hi all. This isn't depressing. It's like a remembering fic. HAHA, GET IT? 'REMEMBERING' Woo! I crack myself up. Well, enjoy. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I have never owned iCarly since they day I was born._**

**_SONG: Remembering Sunday by All Time Low_**

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes…_

_Started making his way past 2 in the morning,_

At 28, Freddie Benson woke up in his flat in Seattle Washington. He rolled himself out of his empty bed as another exhausting day. He glanced at the former wedding ring on his finger from his deranged, but exciting and loving marriage.

_He hasn't been sober for days…_

He strolled into the kitchen as he leans onto the counter, searching through his alcohol cabinet. He rolled out a whiskey and a wine glass as he sat onto his couch. He saw a picture of them on his table, as he sighed momentarily. He sat the drink and glass on the table, as he ran up into his bedroom.

He slid on his usual attire. Button up, dark jeans, and a pair of shoes. He grabbed his jacket as he ran out without his car, desperate of fresh air. He finds a park nearby with a bridge over a canal of some sort. He runs towards the park and looks towards the ducks waddling themselves in the water. The wind shuffled his hair as it blew delicately.

_Leaning now, into the breeze_

He takes a deep breath, and starts making his way to a comfy diner. He looked around the establishment, as he sits in a retro booth. He takes relaxation as he looks through the Sunday breakfast special. He settles on a plate of scrambled eggs and such.

_Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees._

_They had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs._

_Now this place seems familiar to him._

He sets his eyes on the diner, before recognizing that this was the meeting spot before. He remembers the day after they had breakfast, she looked at him with excitement, as she ran into the home.

_She pulled on his hand with devilish grin_

_She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in…_

He remembers the times he almost lost his mind when he couldn't find her. To sadly realize the day she wanted to leave the love he thought he so graciously gave.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find, my calling, I'm calling at night…_

_I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams…_

She still runs in his dreams, every day and night…

_And it's driving me crazy it seems_

He walked out from the diner and passed a jewelry store as he saw big diamond rings and chuckles softly to himself.

_I'm going to ask her to marry me._

_Even though she doesn't believe in love…_

He remembers the hardships and brokenness she was left with when her dad left the family when she was only 7.

"If love was real, my dad wouldn't have left us."

He relived the memories of his childhood days, of them bickering and arguing, ignoring the warm feeling inside of them.

_He's determined to call her bluff,_

_Who could deny, these butterflies, they're filling his gut._

He remembers as he was about to give up, as he saw a blond headed girl head into one of the neighbors house.

_Waking the neighbors_

_Unfamiliar faces, he pleads as he tries_

_But he's only denied._

_Now he's dying to get inside…._

He walked past dozen of shops as he fell across the old neighborhood.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find, my calling I'm calling at night_

_Don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me…_

He remembers the time he heard that he was found with the broken news that enclosed him in a dangerous loop.

_The neighbors said she moved away,_

_Funny how it rained all day!_

_I didn't think of much of it then,_

_But it's starting to all make sense._

_Oh I can see now… that all of these clouds_

_Are following me in my desperate endeavor in finding my whoever_

_On whomever she may be._

He remembers her handwritten, tear dropped letter that she addressed to him. He fell into a mass of tears as he broke down.

_I'm not coming back; I've done something so terrible_

_I'm terrified to speak to you, but you expect that from me_

_I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt_

_But the rain is washing you of my hair_

_And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world,_

He walks back towards his flat, slightly jogging as the clouds darken. He makes his way through the drizzling rain as he sets himself in the building.

_So many thousands of feet off the ground_

_I'm over you now; I'm at home in the clouds,_

_Towering over your head!_

He throws off his jacket and shoes as he sits on his bed in his grayish blue room. He takes a look at their wedding picture on his dresser. Smiling so hard, he was sure his face would break. She had a stunning figure in the dress, and he was dasher as ever in that black tux. He looks up towards the clouds, and lies back.

_I guess I'll go home now…_

_I guess I'll go home now,_

_I'll guess I'll go home._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Was that good? It's my first song fic. Ever since I heard this song, I just had this story stuck in my mind each time I hear it. Now, it's finally out of my head and into here! <em>**

**_ANYWAYS: Please REVIEW. R-E-V-I-E-W, PLEASE DO THIS FOR ME AND YOU! (rate, favorite, do things that would make me joyful for making this account) _**


End file.
